


Blood Stained Carpet

by Fabulous_Fan_Fables



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Animal Instincts, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, May have over-tagged this but I’m just warning y’all, Mentions of Prostitution, Moral Dilemmas, Murder, Non-Traditional Vampire Mechanics, Not Really Character Death, Past Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Suggestive Themes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulous_Fan_Fables/pseuds/Fabulous_Fan_Fables
Summary: Tango is promised the use of a willing bloodbag, but when he sees a very unwilling Zedaph seated on a chair, he has second thoughts.
Relationships: Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Blood Stained Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the vampire au, this time with a lot darker themes. For reference, a bloodbag is a human used for their blood, a resource vampires need to survive and thrive. When starved of blood, vampires may go into an animalistic frenzy, violent and deadly against any humans they come across. This fic is set in the alternate universe me and a few friends made on discord, and there’s a lot more stories involved that the others have written, but are only available there (for now).

Tango was excited. Why would he not be? He would have a dumb human all to himself for the whole night. The owner, Mercy, had mentioned that if he got a bit horny the human could fuck him, but only if he paid. Tango had never rented a prostitute before, but if he had no morals for killing humans should fucking a willing human be that different? 

Tango pranced down the hall, towards the hotel room Mercy had directed him to. He counted the numbers on the rotting walls, grinning. Mercy had told him that the room was clean and renovated, and had been sprayed with a heap load of nice scents. Some toys and tools were set up, as well, including some chains Tango could use on the human, if he desired. But Tango doubted he’d use them, since Mercy had given a positive word about the willingness of this human. 

Tango found the right room, knocking loudly before trying the handle- unlocked. He turned it and opened the door, getting hit with the smell of fresh blood near instantly. It wasn’t too strong that a frenzy would be activated, but he could feel some primal desires stir underneath his skin. 

But the source of the blood nearly nullified all of his excitement. 

On a barstool in the center of the room, a human sat. His arm had a long cut down the length of it, and his other hand held a knife. He avoided looking at Tango, casually tossing the knife to the side. He took a deep breath, then looked up, flashing Tango a bright smile. 

Gosh, Tango thought, taking in his whole complexion, he was cute. He nearly reminded him of Grian, with his blond hair, small frame, and freckled face. But his eyes were blue, not brown. 

"Hello! I am Zedaph,” the human said happily, sending him another adorable smile, “but you can call me whatever you'd like.” Zedaph closed his eyes, taking another deep breath then recited from memory, “You can mark me as much as you please, and take as much blood as you'd like. The only rule is that I am not allowed to be killed or turned, as my services are offered to other vampires like you. If you aren't satisfied with my services, you can tell me." Zedaph said, speaking of himself as if he weren’t a person but an object. Tango could see him hesitate, but he continued. "If you would like to use me in a more sexual way, madam has given some prices for doing so which I can recall for you if need be.” 

Tango still liked that idea, seeing how sweet and subservient this darling human was, but.. his wording unsettled him. “I’m Tango, and I have you for the entire evening.” He introduced, not making any move towards him, wanting some questions answered first. “Why did you cut your arm?” 

Zedaph shrugged, “to entice you, I guess. Madam said you prefer feasting in a frenzy, so she encouraged me to get you in one.” The human said as if that were a perfectly normal sentiment. 

Tango frowned, thoughts churning, “but doesn’t that hurt you? Do you have like.. a thing for pain?” 

Zedaph mirrored his expression, brows furrowed, “of course not. I take no pleasure in the pain I go through.” His eyes went wide and he continued, “but I can pretend I enjoy it if you’d like. Tell me what you need, and I’ll do it.” He then clamped his mouth shut and tried to look neutral, smiling. 

Tango mulled over this new information, sudden concern overtaking his previous hunger. “Zedaph, that’s kind of fucked up. Getting me into a frenzy simply.. because? You do know what a frenzy looks like, right?” 

Zedaph nodded, “I’ve been on the receiving end of them before.” 

Tango reached out a hand as if to comfort him, but decided against it, clutching it to his chest. “That’s really fucked up. Like, really fucked up.” He whispered. 

Zedaph froze, then did something Tango wouldn’t expect. He reached towards his wounded arm then dug his fingers into the cut, pulling it apart then yanking his fingers out, extending his bloodied hand towards Tango. 

The smell of blood took over him. He clamped a hand over his mouth and nose but the smell seeped through, invading his every sense. A frenzy began and he lunged. He didn’t hear Zedaph’s scream of agony, biting deep into the flesh of his neck. 

He came to an unknown amount of time later. Zedaph was beneath him, on the floor. Tango was on top of him, face buried into his neck. He groaned, the frenzy still thrumming through his veins. After a good feast of blood, this was usually the time he’d find Grian and have a quick fuck. 

Tango slowly propped himself up, panting. He looked down, seeing Zedaph. The human was pale and sleeping. Blood was smeared across his neck, shoulders, and face. He was still alive, Tango noted, seeing the shallow rise and fall of his chest. 

Tango got up, taking Zedaph into his arms, and dragged him towards the hotel bed, flopping him onto the mattress. He sat down at the foot of the bed, away from him. 

Tango watched him for a while, but his lust and frenzy didn’t subside. He wasn’t going to fuck him while asleep, of course, so Tango shook his arm, gentle. 

After a bit of prodding, Zedaph woke up with a startled gasp. He sighed heavily, looked to Tango, then grimaced. “You.. you can fuck me now. I.. I won’t resist.” The human managed, shutting his eyes again. Tango watched as Zedaph brought his legs apart, wincing in pain. 

Tango hesitated, alarm bells ringing. “I’ve never fucked someone who was unwilling.” He murmured, not moving towards the submissive human, brows furrowed. 

Zedaph let out a hoarse laugh, “I’m willing. Don’t worry about it.” He tried to spread his legs further. “I just can’t.. can't do much. So you’ll have to do the.. work.” 

Tango shook his head. “You aren’t willing.” That was clear from Zedaph’s body language. He might say he was willing, but he was clearly in pain. The bad pain, not the good kind. 

“Yes- yes I am. I will do anything you want, even have sex with you. Just.. get it over with, Tango.” 

Tango cringed. “I have to go.” That was the only logical option. Leave, and don’t dare touch this fragile human. 

Zedaph whined, tears filling his eyes. From the emotional stress or the multiple bloody wounds he had, Tango didn’t know for sure. “Please don’t. I’m being good, right? You don’t have to leave.” He pleaded, desperate. 

Tango hesitated, wanting to get as far away from him as possible so he didn’t endorse his frenzied lust, but also not wanting to upset him. “Why are you so scared?” He asked, looking everywhere but at him, skin itching with desire. 

“..I can’t tell you. Against madam’s policy. Please, just... let the frenzy take over. Ravage me. Let me serve you.” Zedaph said, sobbing. 

Tango looked at him, seeing that the human had managed to prop himself up on his unstable arms. He was openly crying, and he looked horrible after Tango had drained him. But.. under all the blood and tears.. he was still cute. 

Still delicious. 

Tango lurched forward, frenzy taking over his thoughts. He managed to stop himself, but he didn’t miss how Zedaph shut his eyes in preparation for being attacked. He could feel his heart ache at the sight. This human didn’t deserve this. 

“Fuck, man.” Tango seethed, thoughts conflicting and confusing. With all of Zedaph’s blood in the room, the manic thoughts were violent and unyielding. He needed to run. He needed to hide. He needed to-

“Let it happen,” Zedaph whispered. 

He needed to ravage.

Then Tango blacked out, frenzy overtaking him at last. 

He woke up the next morning on the floor. He blearily opened his eyes, seeing a thick chain clasped on his ankle. A key lay on the floor a good distance away. He groaned, the uncomfortable position he had slept in hurting his everything. 

“You did that yourself.” A soft voice said from behind him, and Tango jerked his head to look at them. Zedaph was on the bed, wrapped up in blankets, tired. He sighed, and elaborated, “you didn’t want to fuck me, so you chained yourself down so you would be unable to do so.”

Tango sighed in relief, flopping back onto the vaguely sticky carpet. “Good.”

Zedaph sighed and swung his legs off the bed, getting up. Tango watched as he walked over to the key, crouching and picking it up. He glanced at Tango, eyes creased with worry. “I.. I don’t understand you.”

Tango cracked a grin, “same here.” 

Zedaph rolled his eyes, but Tango could see the beginnings of a smile. Tango could also see the dried blood caked onto his skin and hair and clothes. Guilt struck him and he looked away again. 

Zedaph kneeled next to him, taking his ankle and unlocking it. He took it off completely, then whimpered. “I’m sorry if I was not up to your standards, Tango.” 

Tango sat up, scooting away from him to give him space. “No no, I should be the sorry one.” He said, eyes analyzing every bite and scratch he had given him. 

“No, you-”

“I was in the wrong. And Zedaph, look at me. I’ll make it up to you.” 

Zedaph looked nervous, uncomfortable. 

“I’m getting you out of here. I’m gonna get you to people that will care about you. Would you like that?” 

Zedaph hesitated, but he managed a shy smile. “Yeah. I think I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they go escape then live happily ever after~
> 
> Also if you think I missed a tag, tell me and I’ll add it.


End file.
